Nosotras Parimos, ¿Nosotras Decidimos? Tema delicado
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Mirajane les hablará a muchas chicas de Fairy Tail sobre un tema delicado a raíz de lo ocurrido con Yukino. Prepárense porque se les vendrá mucho encima. No apto para sensibles.


Nosotras parimos, ¿nosotras decidimos? Tema delicado.

Yo: Y como dije en Bakugan Attitude, Este será el fic one-shot basado en un tema muy delicado

Kirito: ¿Y qué será lo mejor de este fic?

Natsu: Simple... ¡NO PONDRÁ SUS LOCURAS RELIGIOSAS! XD

Yo: Al menos se mencionarán, pero una cosa es ser cristiano y otra es ser religioso cristiano.

Mirajane: Y lo mejor es que yo seré la linda voz.

Yo: Mirajane me lo pidió a raíz de que yo quede mal.

Gray: Baka!

DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail NO ME PERTENECE.

* * *

En el gremio de Fairy Tail, las chicas de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels, Edolas y Blue Pegasus llegaron a la sala principal del gremio. Los chicos de Fairy Tail habían salido a una misión totalmente masculina, menos Haibaku quien se lastimó las piernas por pelear con Loke, así que se quedó coordinando todo. Pero la verdadera anfitriona era Mirajane Strauss.

\- Espero que sea algo bueno – dijo Kagura fastidiada

\- Y yo quiero papitas! – gritó Levy Edo enojada

\- Tranquilízate – dijo Erza Scarlet sonriendo – Haibaku trae de todo.

\- Odio tener mal las piernas – dijo en guerrero angelical Haibaku con muchas bandejas de botanas – No se enojen, Mirajane llegará en cualquier momento.

\- Haibaku-chama, no tienes qué hacer esto – dijo Lisanna preocupada por su novio.

\- Lo entiendo, pero ¿quién distraerá a las chicas por mientras Mira-chan llega? – dijo Haibaku aclarando el asunto – Los demás chicos no están.

\- ¿Y por qué Earth Mirajane quiere hablar de algo que no sabemos? – dijo Edo Juvia

\- Es que Mira-chan y yo sabemos del asunto, pero si yo lo hablara, sonará extremadamente misógino, así que Mirajane propuso que ella lo hablara.

\- ¿Sería el sexismo, el matrimonio y los roles? – dijo Jenny Realight tratando de adivinar

\- Hola chicas – dijo Mirajane con su micrófono - ¿Cómo están?

\- Bien – dijeron todas las chicas.

\- Lamento la tardanza, pero es que quería asegurarme de estar lista – dijo Mirajane – Es que este asunto es demasiado delicado.

\- Pues bien… empecemos – dijo Cana

\- Ok – dijo Mirajane – Como ya saben… Yukino Auguria está embarazada por causa de que Zeref la violó.

\- ¿QUÉ? – gritaron las chicas que no lo sabían (y las que lo sabían, de las asistentes, eran las de Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale)

Yukino y Mavis lloraban adoloridas. Yukino, por lo de Zeref, y Mavis porque Zeref le rompió el corazón.

\- Lo sé, Zeref es un dolor de cabeza – dijo Mirajane deprimida – Así que después de esto… Yukino pensó en abortar.

\- ¿Y me sorprende? – dijo Erza Knightwalker

\- Así que les hablaré del aborto – dijo Mirajane sonriendo

Eso bastó para que las chicas se aterraran. Este tema es uno extremadamente delicado.

\- Bueno… y yo la verdad, quería hablarlo de Mujer a Mujeres – dijo Mirajane – Porque si Haibaku les hablara, lo matan entre muchas.

\- Deprimente – dijo Erza Scarlet

\- Así que… - dijo Mirajane - ¿Quién está a favor del aborto?

Evidentemente, muchas de Fairy Tail, casi todas de Edolas (menos Edo Cana), Todas las de Mermaid Heels, Yukino, Jenny y Chelia, levantaron la mano.

\- ¡CHELIA, TRAIDORA! – gritó Wendy al ver la mano de Chelia

\- Estoy aterrada – dijo Mirajane aterrada – Es que estoy en contra.

\- ¡NO DEBERÍAS! – gritaron las que están a favor

\- ¿Y por qué no? – dijo Mirajane y todas le reclamaron – ESPERENSE! Primero de una por una.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Edo Levy – Yo primero… ¿A qué edad comienza la vida?

\- ¿Quién tiene teorías antes de que yo les responda? – dijo Mirajane – Opinen.

\- Yo pienso que la vida inicia realmente desde que el nervio empieza a funcionar durante su gestación – dijo la Cana normal.

\- Eso es cierto – dijo Edo Levy – La actividad cerebral podría ser el primer signo de algo que se podría denominar como "vida" en su estado más primitivo. Esto ocurre transcurridas seis semanas desde la concepción, 40 días, cuando la actividad cerebral ya consigue ser captada por el electroencefalograma.

\- Yo pienso que a la mitad del embarazo – dijo Chelia enojada

\- Yo pienso que comienza en el momento de la implantación en el endometrio – dijo Jenny molesta

\- Yo pienso que es en el momento del nacimiento, cuando se corta la unión umbilical-materna – dijo Lucy Ashley muy enojada

\- Ok… - dijo Mirajane – todas tienen sus teorías del feto. Pero la ciencia y la biología y varias de sus ramas han demostrado, embriológicamente hablando, que desde la concepción hasta la muerte natural hay vida.

\- ¿QUÉ? – gritaron muchas

\- ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! – gritó Edo Levy enojada

\- No, no, espérense – dijo Mirajane calmando todo - Si lo que hay dentro del cuerpo de la mujer NO es una persona viva, entonces no hay necesidad de justificar el aborto. Sin embargo, si lo que hay adentro SÍ es una persona viva, no existe algún tipo de justificación que valga para lograr matar a esa persona.

\- ¿Tenías qué usar la palabra "matar"? – dijo Juvia Loxar aterrada

\- Pues sí – dijo Mirajane un poquito molesta - Por lo tanto, utilizar este argumento pro aborto de la vida a partir de cierto momento y no desde la concepción, revierte a la persona que lo apoya, haciendo que sea una decisión consciente tomar una vida en un acto inmensamente egoísta. Es como matar a la chica que se robó a tu novio, o mejor aún, Juvia, es como matar a Lucy si se robara a Gray.

\- Gomene, Mirajane – dijo Juvia avergonzada – Es que Lucy-san es la rival de amor de Juvia.

\- ¿Quién sigue? – dijo Mirajane – Sabemos que fuiste violada, ¿No, Yukino?

\- Claro – dijo Yukino

\- ¿Y quieres abortar por eso? – dijo Mirajane

\- Es que no quiero ser mamá de una violación – dijo Yukino – Zeref me obligó a cargar con un bebé que no consentí tener, junto con los dolores de parto y el dolor que me causaría dejarlo en adopción. Y lo estoy pensando, ya que si abortara, me quitaría ese horrible recuerdo. ¿Quién querría ser madre de una violación? ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio tendría que cargar con las consecuencias de algo que ella no quiso tener?

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo Lucy Heartfilia – Cargar con una violación es como el recordatorio de que fuiste violada y por tanto tener conciencia de que tu vida la arruinó ese bastardo.

\- ¡Lucy! – gritó Mirajane enojada y se deprime – Me decepcionas… Yukino tiene que cargar con ese bebé, pero no por culpa de ella, SINO POR CULPA DE ZEREF, EL RESPONSABLE DE ESTO! Si abortara Yukino ese bebé, enviaríamos un mensaje terrible, y es que cuando alguien te recuerde a algo sumamente doloroso, se pueden eliminar.

\- Pero… Mira-nee… – dijo Lisanna tratando de justificarlo

\- Pronto llegará el tiempo en que Zeref pague por todos sus pecados, añadiendo ahora lo que le hizo a Yukino – dijo Mirajane triste – Pero Yukino no podrá… ¡Menos debería matar a su bebé!

\- ERES UNA BAZOFIA, MIRAJANE EARTH! – Gritó Kagura enojada - ¿Como explicas el aborto no le arrancan lay con gente como manos al niño ni la cabeza ni mucho menos? Y con gente como tú las mujeres que sí queremos tener una vida plena perdemos los derechos! Es nuestro cuerpo, además, el aborto es un derecho humano fundamental que supone una real, radical y auténtica libertad de las mujeres para decidir sobre su propio cuerpo que debe de ser respetada, y toda organización social, religiosa y política debe garantizar que esta práctica sea accesible, justificable y por demás segura. Sin embargo, tú, Haibaku, ciertas personitas no sólo aquí, sino fuera de este edificio quieren imponernos los valores arcaicos, eternos y vendidos al poder, porque para empezar, promueven la sumisión a la mujer, segundo, Haibaku cree que la creencia religiosa de los guerreros celestiales deben determinar las leyes que rigen la vida de las personas, hasta dentro de nuestros gremios de magos, también debemos soportar que él y muchísimos varones, aún dentro de nuestros propios gremios correspondientes, por defender nuestros derechos y querer aumentarlos en oposición al patriarcado, nos comparen con terroristas, o que por lo mismo nos tilden de analfabetismo. Que te quede claro, las verdaderas mujeres realmente ciudadanas, magas o no, NO SOMOS NI TERRORISTAS, NI ANALFABETAS, NI CRIMINALES, NI SUMISAS, NI DEVOTAS, NI SANTAS Y MENOS GUERRERAS ANGELICALES, somos personas que tomamos decisiones sobre nuestro cuerpo, y NUNCA menores de edad eternas sobre las cuales Tu, o Haibaku, o las instituciones Gubernamentales, sociales o religiosas de Magnolia tengan qué decidir, y los derechos humanos no se negocian, y menos deben ser respuesta a los dogmas religiosos, políticos ni ideológicos, así que mejor conviértete a nuestro apoyo al aborto y libérate de quienes te obligan a decir lo que dijiste, porque, primero, sabemos que te lo hacen, y segunda, te recuerdo, ¡Nosotras parimos, nostras decidimos!

\- ESTOY TOTALMENTE DE ACUERDO CONTIGO! – gritó Lucy Ashley - ¡QUE NADIE DECIDA POR NOSOTRAS!

\- ¡Yo igual! – gritó Edo Juvia – Es nuestro cuerpo y nosotras podemos hacer lo que queramos con él.

\- Yo también – dijo Erza Scarlet

\- Yo también – dijo Jenny

\- Yo igual, absolutamente – dijo Evegreen

\- Yo no, del todo – dijo Mirajane – Porque eso de "nosotras decidimos" no es del todo cierto.

\- ¿Eh? – dijeron las que defendieron la posición de Kagura, incluída Kagura misma

\- Para empezar – dijo Mirajane aclarando - Hay varias leyes que gobiernan lo que puedes hacer con tu cuerpo y son especialmente restrictivas cuando las acciones pueden causarle daño a otra persona.

\- Eso no prueba nada – dijo Kagura

\- Espera, ahí viene lo peor – dijo Mirajane - Aunque sí sea tu cuerpo, el asunto del aborto no tiene nada que ver con tu cuerpo. Tiene que ver con el cuerpo que hay dentro de ti, el del bebé. ¡No estarías decidiendo sobre tu cuerpo! ¡Estarías decidiendo sobre el cuerpo del bebé!

\- Oh… qué vergüenza – dijo Kagura avergonzada

\- Ah y lo peor – dijo Mirajane – Si se aprobara el aborto en todo tipo de casos, y lo convierten en un derecho humano fundamental cuando siempre, en todo caso, debe de ser una excepcionalidad, las mujeres liberaríamos, aún sin el consentimiento, al hombre de sus obligaciones más básicas, de prevención, y por supuesto de asunción de responsabilidades frente a un embarazo no previsto o quizá inesperado. ¡Bonito feminismo el que practica, desde luego, Kagura! – dijo Mirajane algo enojada y sarcástica.

\- Ya entendí – dijo Kagura deprimida – Ya no sigas.

\- ¿Y qué pasa cuando la salud de la mamá, la del bebé o ambas están en riesgo? – dijo Juvia Loxar

\- Puede ser lo más cercano a la perfecta justificación del aborto, pero no – dijo Mirajane

\- ¿QUÉ? – gritó Yukino enojada

\- Esperen! – dijo Mirajane calmando todo - Éticamente hablando, inducir el parto es la manera correcta de corregir cualquier complicación a la salud de cualquiera de las dos personas, madre e hijo.

\- ¿Y cómo lo hacen? ¿Eh? – dijo Lucy Ashley muy altanera

\- No sé – dijo Mirajane – Lo que sé es que mientras más temprano en el embarazo, menos probabilidades de riesgo, pero una cosa se hace clara, es que el bebé tiene una probabilidad de vivir, una oportunidad a la vida.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa cuando el bebé tenga una malformación congénita? – dijo Lucy Heartfilia - ¡No quiero que viva así! Vale más abortarlo e intentar de nuevo.

\- Una vez más es erróneo – dijo Mirajane – Bueno, lógicamente hablando, el bebé vivirá acostumbrado al defecto con el cual nazca. No "sufrirá" su enfermedad, porque no tiene con qué compararla. Se acostumbra a su enfermedad porque es lo único que conoce. Eso significaría que la persona que usa esta excusa está escondiendo el hecho de que el niño será una carga para ella detrás de los supuestos "mejores intereses del niño". La realidad es que la familia ES el mejor interés del niño y su única esperanza de vida.

\- Awww, qué tierno – dijo Wendy melosa

\- Lu-chan, no puedo creer que dijeras lo que dijiste – dijo Levy – Yo no apruebo el aborto en ninguna manera, yo aceptaría tener un hijo de Gajeel

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Lucy Heartfilia y Levy se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

\- Me da mucha pena pensar que la vida de un ser humano está en juego – dijo Mirajane concluyendo - La gran mayoría de las veces, sólo porque su mamá tomó decisiones egoístas y no quiere enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que ha hecho, o no quiere enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que el violador lo hizo. Y no es un asunto de religión, o de preferencia a la supremacía de un sexo, sino de derechos humanos, ya que TODOS tenemos derecho a la VIDA. Así que chicas, sobre todo tú Yukino, consideren una mejor alternativa que matar al bebé. Reflexiónenlo.

\- De acuerdo – dijeron las chicas.

Días después

\- ¿Querías hablar conmigo? – dijo Mirajane trabajando en el gremio de Fairy Tail.

\- Si – dijo Yukino seria – Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste, y tomando en cuenta todo desde antes de lo de Zeref hasta ahora… lo platiqué con el equipo.

\- ¿Y cómo lo tomaron? – dijo Natsu

\- Algunos me atacaron, pero Frosh, Rogue y sobre todo Sting-sama me defendieron – dijo Yukino sonriendo – Y me dijeron que pensara si realmente quería tener al bebé, ya que respetan mi decisión, sea cual sea…

\- ¿Y qué decidiste? – dijo Lucy Heartfilia

\- Creo que… - dijo Yukino temerosa - … … - luego sonrió – Me quedaré con el bebé.

\- ¡Qué bien! – dijo Mirajane sonriendo

\- Otro miembro a la familia de Sabertooth – dijo Natsu feliz – Me agrada.

\- ¡No puedo esperar a ver ese pequeño kawaiicito bonito bebito! – gritó Haibaku más emocionado que todos.

\- Supongo que tener un bebé no hará daño – dijo Yukino – Hasta Sting dijo que se haría cargo de él… o ella.

\- Claro – dijeron los demás.

\- Bueno – dijo Erza mirando la escena – Si quiere tener al bebé, pues bien, si la hace sentir mejor. Yo no seré quién para decir nada.

\- Quisiera tener muchísimos hijos con Gray-sama – dijo Juvia sonriendo

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo Gray nervioso

\- Ahí te llaman, hielito polar – dijo Natsu burlón y todos se rieron.

FIN

* * *

Yo: Y qué les parece? OuO

Tsuna: No me convence. UoU

Yo: Pues tú me dirás 707

Juvia: A mí si. ¡NO QUIERO MATAR BEBITOS DE GRAY-SAMA!

Gray Surge: ¿Escuché eso, Juvia-chan? OWO

Yo: Como sea, dejen reviews, comentarios, amenazas, etc... Bye, Los quiero, BEBITOS SON KAWAII!


End file.
